1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a pad.
2. Related Art
One way to increase data storage capacity is to provide a larger number of memory cells within a predetermined area. In addition, a plurality of semiconductor substrates may be stacked in order to reduce the size of a semiconductor chip. Each of the semiconductor substrates may include a pad. A circuit board and the pad of the semiconductor substrate may be coupled by wire bonding. In order to expose pads of the semiconductor substrates, the semiconductor substrates may be stacked and offset from each other by a width allowing the pads of the semiconductor substrates to be exposed. As a result, as the number of stacked semiconductor substrates increases and the size of the semiconductor chip may increase.